An Unlikely Love
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: An epic Anisoka story. After death of Padme, Ahsoka must help her suicidal Master, Anakin. While she helps him, they fall in love. But will it work? Anisoka lemons.
1. Chapter 1: The Cuts

Chapter 1: Cuts

POV: Anakin Skywalker

It had been a year since Padme's death, and I was still cutting myself. Ahsoka tried to help, and helped only a little no matter how much she tried. She helped me not cut myself whenever she was present. I shakily held the razor above my wrist with my mechanical hand. I brought it down on my wrist, squealing, but quickly stifling the squeal so that Ahsoka didn't hear.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I heard Anakin squeal, than the squeal was stifled and I heard a thump. I rushed to the refresher door. It did not slide open.

"ANAKIN! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

When the door didn't open, I used the Force to unlock it, and then rushed in. Anakin was laying on the floor clutching his wrist.

"ANAKIN SKYWALKER! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GETTING BETTER!


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

Chapter 2: Surprises

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I grunted as I opened my eyes groggily. I felt pressure on my stomach. I looked down. A pair of orange arms were wrapped around me.

"Ahsoka!"

"Morning, sleepyhead. Do you remember what happened?"

"No."

But suddenly, my wrist started to tingle, and I remembered.

"You were cutting yourself again, Anakin!"

"I'm sorry Ahsoka!"  
"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

I rubbed my cheek, which tingled. She hugged me. Her tiny A cup breasts squished against me. I felt my manhood rise. She broke away. She only gaped for a moment before dropping to her knees.

"Let me help you with that, Master," my beautiful 14 year old Togruta Padawan said, unsnapping my pants.

She slipped my underwear down, and cupped her hands around my erect 9" member. She ran her hands up and down.  
"Ah-so-ka! Th-is- is-so-in-ap-pr-op-ri-ate! I'M GONNA CUM!"

I cummed on her face. The door alarm rang.

"Master Skywalker, train the younglings, you were going to. Okay, are you?"

"Great, it's master Yoda. Get cleaned up, I'll go," I whispered.

I pulled up my pants.

"I'm coming, Master Yoda."

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I walked into the refresher. I entered the sonic shower. As I stripped, the memory of what I just did came back, and my pussy grew wet and tingly. I began to rub myself. My fingers probed my entrance. I orgasmed again. I washed myself, and got out, drying myself. I got dressed.

_I should probably talk to someone about my feelings for Anakin. But who can I trust not to tell the Council? After all, this is something very taboo. I know! I'll talk to Master Kenobi, _I thought.

I clipped on my sabers , and exited the dorm. I walked down to Master Kenobi's room, and rang the door alarm. A moment later, the door opened.

"Ahsoka! What are you doing here?"

"I need some help. May I come inside, please?"

"Sure, Ahsoka."  
He moved aside to let me in. I sat down in a chair.

"Now, I know you're a member of the Council, but this is something you can't tell anyone. Are we agreed? If not, I'm out of here."

"Um, sure, Ahsoka. I won't tell anyone unless it involves something that can result in your death or injury!"

"Well, I think I am in love."

"Well that's not approved by the Jedi order. I mean, I won't tell but…"

"Oh come on. I know all about you and Duchess Satine."

"Oh. How did you know about that?"

"I've seen how you two look at each other."

"Well, who is the man you are in love with?"

"Um, you might be surprised by this, but it is Anakin."

"You are in love with Anakin? Does he know?"

"Well, I don't know if he knows I'm in love with him, but we've hooked up once. In fact, that was a few minutes ago. After I showered, I decided I needed to tell someone. I think he is in love with me and doesn't want to admit because while he is kind of wild, he's not that much of a rule breaker. Well, I mean to the point to pursue a relationship with his underage Padawan. I know he was married to Padme, which is why he's cutting himself."

"How did this come about?"

"Well, after Padme died, he's been cutting himself. I've been helping him not cut as much. Last night he cut himself again. This morning we shared a bed; because I was keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn't cut again. After we got up, we had an argument about it, then I hugged him. He got an erection and I helped him out with it."

"I see. Well I won't tell the council for a few reasons, first being that you have a revenge tactic, the relationship between me and Duchess Satine and that Anakin is like a brother to me. I don't want him hurt. This is something you have to work out for yourselves, though. I do want to warn you. If you hurt him, I will not be happy with you, Ahsoka."  
"I won't. I would never do anything to hurt him."


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicions

Chapter 3: Suspicions

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I walked out of the training room.

"Master Skywalker. Like to see you in private, I would. Wish to ask you something, I do. Go to the Council, yet, I do not believe we need to."

"Sure, Master Yoda!"

We walked into his quarters.  
"What is it, Master Yoda?"

"Wish to talk to you about your relationship with Padawan Tano, I do."

"Okay. What do you want to know?"  
"Have a feeling I do, that an inappropriate relationship between you and Padawan Tano, exists. A relationship beyond the typical Master-Padawan friendship, I mean."

"What exactly do you mean, Master Yoda?"

"Believe, I do, that you two are in a romantic relationship!"  
"That's not true. Our bond is strong, but it is only a strong Master-Padawan friendship."

"Then, explain this, how do you?"

The shriveled green Jedi Master pushed a button on the holoprojector in the center of the room. A hologram appeared. It showed me the events of last night. Then, it blinked to earlier today. It showed the argument and the events after. He pushed another button and the hologram vanished.

"Look. I do not know where that came from. It most certainly is NOT me and Ahsoka. We have never engaged in anything like that, and I am NOT suicidal."  
"Came from two holo-recorders placed in you and Padawan Tano's rooms, it did."

"That is fake!"  
"Stand to gain from faking such a video, who would?"  
"The Sith for one. IF I AM in fact the Chosen One, they would benefit from me turning to the dark side, which would probably happen if I were kicked out of the Order, giving my anger issues."


	4. Chapter 4: Drunk

POV: Ahsoka Tano

When I got back to the dorm, Anakin was gone. There was a datapad on my bed. I walked to it. It had a note.

_Ahsoka, don't worry. I needed some air. I'll be back in about two hours!_

_Anakin Skywalker_

I accessed the time stamp for the note. It was four hours after the note had been written. I tapped my comlink.

"This is Commander Tano! I need a trace on Master Skywalker's comlink."

"He is at The Blue Shield bar."  
"Thank you."

POV: Anakin Skywalker

"Another, please, Doba!"

The Rodian bartender slid the drink to me. I grabbed it.

"Hey, Togruta! You are not old enough to be in here!"  
I heard the snap and hiss of an activating lightsaber.

"This is Jedi business," a familiar female voice said.

The lightsaber deactivated.

"Ahsoka! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. Haven't you had enough?"  
"Let me finish this one!"

"No," she said, pushing the glass out of my hands and away with from me with the Force.

It shattered against the back wall. The next thing I saw was darkness.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

Anakin slumped forward.

"Frak it," I cursed.

I picked up Anakin with the Force with one hand, and pushed the door with my other. I set him in my airspeeder. I flew back to the Temple, hefted him over my shoulder, walked to the dorm, opened the door, and set him on his bunk. The message light on the holoprojector was blinking. I pushed the button.

"Message from Barriss Offee! Do you accept?"  
"Yes."

"Hey, Ahsoka! Master Unduli is out on a mission, so do you want to spend some time with me today? Call back if you get a chance!"

I called her on my comlink.

"Hi, Barriss. I'm on my way! I'll be at your dorm shortly. "

I scribbled a note on the datapad, setting it on Anakin's chest. It said, _Anakin-_

_Went to spend time with Barriss. Don't worry! See you later!_

_Ahsoka_

I walked to Barriss's dorm and knocked. The door opened.


	5. Chapter 5: A Girl Talk with Barriss

POV: Ahsoka Tano

Barriss and I were sitting on a bench in Coruscant Park. I was thinking about Anakin.

"Ahsoka! Are you okay?"  
"Huh?"

"You are totally zoned out! You are fantasizing, aren't you? You're in love!"

"No," I snapped.

"Whatever. Hey, I'd been meaning to ask you something. We have been as close as sisters for a long time, so will you be my Heartsister?"

She extended a pale green hand. Two necklaces sat it in it. I grabbed one, and put it on. Barriss put on the other one.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, Ahsoka. Who is it you are in love with?"

"I'm not in love!"  
"Oh yes you are!"  
"Okay, fine. I'll tell you. So, did you know Padme Amidala?'  
"Yes, I knew Senator Amidala!"  
"Well, she died about a year ago. Ever since, Anakin has been cutting himself. I've been helping him. While I've been doing that, I've fallen in love with him!"  
"You are in love with Master Skywalker?"  
"Yes."

"Does he know?"  
"Well I think so. I haven't told him, but the way I protect him, it's probably obvious to him that I love him. Do you know what he said to me in the speeder when I brought him home from the bar?"  
"No."

"He said he loved me. I discredited it as him being drunk, but I'm not so sure. I'm just not sure I want to admit that he's in love with me."

"Do you want to know what I think you should do, Ahsoka?"  
"Sure, Barriss."  
"I think that if you truly love him, and you truly think he loves you, you should take a chance and ask him out."  
"I know, but I'm scared. If I'm wrong about him being in love with me, I don't want to mess up our Master-Padawan relationship by doing something like this wrong!"  
"Yes. But considering what you've told me, the chances that he IS in love with you is much greater than the chance that he ISN'T. If you don't try, and he IS, not only will you upset him and potentially mess up your relationship as Master and Padawan, you will not have a chance to be with the man you love. I suggest to you, as a friend, that you do it."

"Thank you, Barriss. I think I will."

We went shopping. I picked out a fresh outfit that was identical to my current one, and Barriss got fresh ones that were identical to hers. I went back to the dorm.


	6. Chapter 6: The Date

POV: Ahsoka Tano

When I went inside, Anakin was sitting on his bunk reading a holonovel.  
"Hey, Skyguy. Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, Snips! What is it?"  
He put down his holonovel.

"Okay. Here goes. Would you like to go out on a date with me?"  
"Seriously, Ahsoka? You are asking me out?"  
I turned away, lowering my head in shame and embarrassment.  
"Hey, Snips. I didn't say no!"

I turned back, raising my head.

"Really?"  
"Yes. I'll go out with you, Ahsoka!"

"Okay."

I was overwhelmed by joy. The man I was in love with was going out with me.

"When and where, Ahsoka?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"How about Dex's Diner at seven? I hear the food there is really good, and there is a really nice Besalisk cook."  
"Sounds great. See you then."  
My comlink beeped.  
"Tano here!"

"Hey, it's Barriss. Where are you? We were supposed to have a private training session!"  
"Oh. Sorry. I'm on my way. I've gotta go, Skyguy. Private training with Barriss," I said, hitting my comlink.

I ran out the door, running to the training room. I grabbed my training lightsaber. Barriss grabbed hers. I deftly parried her first slash, but then I zoned out, and every single blow she launched landed.

"Hey. Ahsoka, are you right?"  
"Yes. I'm fine."

"You are very distracted, and your attitude indicates that you are distracted by something good, like perhaps, oh, I know. You asked Master Skywalker out, and he said yes."

"Am I THAT easy to read, Barriss?"  
"No, but Heartsisters find it easier to read each other than they did before they were Heartsisters. AND we were best friends for a long time before we became Heartsisters. When and where are you going?"  
"Dex's Diner at seven tonight."

"Lucky you! The food there is REALLY good and the cook is a very nice Besalisk."

I rushed her again, swinging my emerald training saber at Barriss's head. She deftly parried with her azure blade. I drove past her guard, slashing and stabbing faster than she could parry, and placed my sabertip directly above her breasts. She dropped her azure blade. Several hours passed, with me and Barriss sparring intermittently.  
"Oh. Barriss, I've got to go!"

"Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

I ran back to the dorm, quickly showering. I went to the speeder, and flew to the diner. I ran inside.

"I'm here with Anakin Skywalker?"

The Besalisk pointed out our table.  
"Thanks, Dex."

"You're welcome. Any friend of Obi-wan's is a friend of mine! And since your Master was Obi-wan's Padawan, that means you are a friend of mine."

I went to the table, sliding in across from Anakin.  
"Sorry I'm late. Barriss and I were sparring and we lost track of time. I also had to clean off afterwards."

"It's okay. You are looking great tonight!"  
"So are you, Anakin!"

"Well, this is sort of awkward," Anakin said.

"I'm sorry in advance if I mess this up. I've never actually gone on a date and I don't know how to act," I said awkwardly.  
"Oh, Snips, I don't think you CAN mess this up!

I giggled.

"Thanks, Skyguy."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Barriss. She glanced at me, and then came over.

"Hey, Anakin. Barriss is coming over here."

"Hey, Ahsoka, Master Skywalker."

"What are you doing here, Barriss?"

"I'm waiting for Rex. He said he'd be here!"

"Wait, did you two set it up so that we'd meet?"  
"No. Ahsoka, we did not plan on the two dates intersecting. We had this planned last week. So before I knew that you were going to be here, and we couldn't reschedule to busy schedules."  
"Oh, I see."  
"Where is Rex anyway?"  
"I don't know, Master Skywalker!"  
"Please. Call me Anakin!"  
"Okay, M- I mean, Anakin!"

"Hello, Barriss, sorry I'm late."  
"It is okay, Rex."

"Fancy meeting you here, Commander Tano, General Skywalker! What are you doing here?"  
"You CAN NOT tell anyone what is really happening here! If you must tell someone that you saw us here, say that it was simply me treating my young Padawan to dinner in the interest of maintaining a good Master-Padawan friendship, but what is really happening here is that Ahsoka and I are on a date," My charming date said.  
"I see, General Skywalker. I will not tell, since me and Barriss are in a similarly inappropriate relationship, you have a way to get back at me if I tell."

Rex and Barriss walked away, exchanging a couple of short, passionate kisses.

"So, uh, how was your sparring with Barriss?"  
"Well, the first round, she easily defeated me, because I was distracted, and then, I beat HER easily."  
"How was your time with her earlier?"  
"Well, she and I became Heartsisters."

I pointed to my necklace.

"We also had a girl talk."  
"What about?"  
"It's kind of embarrassing."

"You can trust me, Ahsoka!"

"Okay. Here goes," I said, feeling heat rush to my cheeks. "I'm sort of in love with you, Anakin!"

"I love you too, Ahsoka. Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I was scared that it wasn't returned and if it wasn't I didn't want to mess up our perfect Master-Padawan relationship. But she told me that if I truly loved you, which I do, that I should take a chance on the feelings being returned."  
"That's why I didn't say anything. Ahsoka, I think I'M in love with you."

"Really? Do you think we should pursue this relationship?"

"What do you think?"  
"I think we should take a chance on it!"  
"Okay, Ahsoka!"  
The waitdroid sidled up.

"Can I take your order?"

I ordered, as did Anakin. The gleaming droid sidled away.

"What are we going to do if the Council finds out? I mean, Master Yoda found out about the incident the other day in the dorm. I had to lie to him. I told him that the Sith probably made those holorecordings. You see, they had holos of the incident. Both what happened in the refresher and what happened in the main living area."  
"Well, if the Council finds out, we both leave the Order, and move somewhere else to raise a family, is what I had in mind. Do you want to have a family with me, Anakin?"

"Yes. I've felt this way for quite a while now, Ahsoka. I just couldn't tell if the feelings were returned, and if they weren't I didn't want to upset you or destroy our Master-Padawan relationship. Does that make sense?"  
"Yes."

POV: Anakin Skywalker

"Look, Ahsoka. I need to use the refresher. I'll be right back."  
I got up, walking to the refresher. I entered, and was immediately jumped by a familiar Kel Dor. He pinned me against the wall, his elbow jamming into my throat. He activated his lightsaber.

"Master Plo. What are you doing here," I gasped  
"Do-not-hurt-her, Skywalker. She is like a daughter to me."

"I have no intention of hurting Ahsoka," I gasped. "I love her, and would never do anything to hurt her," I added, gasping.

The Kel Dor pulled his elbow out of my throat and exited the refresher. As he exited, he turned back, pointing his lightsaber at me.

"Remember what I said, Skywalker!"

He deactivated his saber, putting it away. I did my business, and then exited as well. I went back to the table.

"Why is Master Plo here?"  
"He attacked me in the refresher. He warned me not to hurt you and implied that he would kill me if I did. Apparently, you are like a daughter to him."  
"I see, Skyguy. But how did he know we'd be here?"  
"I don't know. Maybe someone accidentally dropped a hint. He was definitely already here when we got here. I would have seen him come in. He was hiding in the refresher waiting for me. He jumped me as soon as I entered."  
"Even if someone dropped a hint that we'd be here, how would he know it was a date and not just you treating your Padawan to dinner in the interest of maintaining a good Master-Padawan relationship?"  
"Maybe this same person accidentally said so, who knows about this?"  
"I don't know. Wait, Barriss knew. Maybe she mentioned something to Rex, and then he dropped it."

We were interrupted by the waitdroid returning with our orders. It set them down.

"We didn't order Net'ra Gal!"

"It's a gift from those two," The droid said, pointing to Barriss and Rex.

"I see. Well, tell them thank you."

The droid moved away. I moved for the bottle. I cracked it open, pouring it into a glass.  
"Can I have some of that, please?"  
"Are you sure you want to try it?"  
"Yes."

"Okay."

I poured a tiny amount into another glass, and handed it to her. She raised her glass.  
"To our relationship," she said.

She knocked her glass against mine. She took a little drink. Her eyes widened, then she shook her head and smiled.  
"I like it."

She finished off hers. We ate. As we exited the diner, she spoke.

"Let's go back to the temple. It's been a long day, and I think I need a nap."  
"Okay."

We hopped on the speeders and flew back to the temple. We walked inside.


	7. Chapter 7: My First

POV: Anakin Skywalker

When we got back to the temple, we ran inside.

"Hey, Anakin."

"Hi Obi-wan."

"How'd the you know what go?"  
"It went fine."

We went back to our dorm and walked inside. We used the Force to shut off the holocams. We then pulled them down, and used our lightsabers to destroy them. We tossed them in the garbage disposal. Ahsoka pressed her lips against mine. I leaned into the kiss. She pulled off my shirt. Her fingers traced the lines of my chest.

"You are so beautiful, Ani."

"So are you, Soka."

I kissed her left montral. She moaned in pleasure as I licked it. She broke away from me, and took off her tunic. She undid her skirt. I felt my manhood beginning to rise. I kissed her perky breasts. She kissed my stomach, and I moaned. She pushed me down onto the bed. I did not resist, for I wanted to make her happy, and I could tell whatever she was about to do would make her happy. She moved towards me. She lowered her entrance down towards my erect member.

"Do you WANT me to be your first, Ahsoka?"  
"Yes, Ani. I want this."

"I don't want to make you do anything you do not want to, Ahsoka. This is your choice."  
"And I choose to do this."  
"Alright. You are the boss."

She leaned on the bed, waggling her sweet looking orange ass in my direction. I moved toward her.

"Where do you want it?"  
"Pussy."

I slowly rubbed my member across her entrance.

"IN!"

I slowly slid it in.

"Faster!"

I pulled back, then rammed back in.

"Faster."

I did it again, and again, having increased the speed.  
"Faster," she moaned.

I increased the speed.

"Faster."

I increased the speed again.  
"Perfect."

I rammed into her again and again and again.

"I'm gonna cum," I cried.  
"Inside of me!"

I came, shooting my hot sticky Jedi seed all over the inside of her pussy. I shuddered as the last of my seed shot out into her. She moaned. I pulled out. She spun around, and got down on her knees. She kissed my member, and it sprang back upright to a full erection. She slid her mouth over it, and began to lick the end. She pushed her mouth forward, and began to suck. I gently bit her left nipple. I felt her shudder in pleasure. I sucked on her delicate breasts. I felt myself cumming again. She climaxed, shooting her hot pussy juices squirting all over my legs. I laid down on the bed, panting. She sat on my face.

"Eat me."

To tease her, I tongue fucked her. Then, I began to eat her out. She moaned in pleasure. I rammed two fingers into her, and then moved them in and out.

"ANI! DON'T STOP! DON'T FRAKKING EVER FRAKKING STOP," she screamed, and then let out a long loud moan.

She climaxed again, her hot Jedi pussy juices shooting all over my face and fingers. She panted heavily. We laid down, spooning. I wiped the cum and pussy juice off of my member, and pulled up my pants. I slid my shirt on. Ahsoka wiped her face, and got dressed. We woke to the door alarm.

"Who is it," I asked.  
"It's Obi-wan."

"What do you want, Obi-wan?"  
"The council wishes to speak to you."

"Great. Can you give us five minutes?"

"Okay."

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I wiped the last vestiges of pussy juices off my beautiful boyfriend's face. We walked outside.

"Well. You must have been doing something naughty last night."

"Shut up, old man," Anakin said.

"Right. I don't want to get you in trouble with anybody. Though, you could already be there!"

"What?"  
"I heard about what happened at Dex's."

"What do you mean?"  
"About how you were attacked by Master Koon."

"Oh, yes. He loves Ahsoka like a daughter. He warned me not to hurt her."

We went inside the council chambers.

"Masters Skywalker and Kenobi, Padawan Tano. A mission for you we have."

"What is this mission, Master Yoda?"

"Well, a small spark of rebellion appeared on the planet Mandalore, has. Your mission, to capture and extinguish this small spark is."  
"What forces are we being assigned?"  
"You have Commander Cody, Captain Rex, and five hundred clones and one Venator class Star Destroyer. Padawan Offee is also accompanying you. She has already been briefed and is waiting for you by the shuttles. You leave immediately."

"Yes, Master Yoda. We will go to Mandalore and solve this problem."

We turned and exited the council chambers.

"This should be easy," I said. "Oh, and uh, Obi-Wan, you're probably going to be seeing a lot of Duchess Satine."

Obi-wan turned redder than I had ever seen him before. We exited. On the landing platform, five hundred and two clone troopers awaited us. They were loading supplies into shuttles.

"General Skywalker, General Kenobi, and Commander Tano. It's good to see you again. I hear this is going to be an EASY mission," Rex said.

"Well, Rex, it could be. It could also go sour really quick, so we still need to be careful. We also are supposed to be kind of sneaky. Mandalore is a very pacifist planet. That's why we only five hundred and two soldiers. But, with four Jedi as well, I don't see how it can get too bad."

"Alright. Rex, you will ride with us Jedi, and Cody will determine the arrangement of the other troops."  
"Yes, sir."

We entered the shuttle and lifted off.

"So, er, how did the date with Anakin go, Ahsoka?"  
"It went really well."

We got up to the _Resolute_. Me and Ahsoka entered the _Twilight_ and took off. We jumped to hyperspace, the cruiser quickly following.


	8. Chapter 8: Mandalore

POV: Ahsoka Tano

We went into the back cabin. I kissed Anakin passionately. He leaned into the kiss.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

As she kissed me, my beautiful Togruta girlfriend used her right hand to lower my pants. She ran her hand up and down on my member. I moaned in pleasure. She laid me down and got on top of me. She gently bit my neck, and I shuddered. She removed her shirt and skirt. She thrust her breasts down onto my erect member, rolling her breasts together against my member. She kissed my member, and then licked it.

"I'M GONNA CUM!"

My hot sticky Jedi cum shot out over her beautiful face. I ran my fingers along the white markings on her orange face. There was an inquisitive beep. I looked over, to see R2-D2 sitting there.

"What do you want, Artoo?"

The droid beeped an answer.

"You can't tell anyone of this, Artoo."

The droid beeped that he wouldn't. I heard another beep. Ahsoka went to the refresher to get cleaned up and dressed again. I did the same, and we kissed passionately. Then we went to the cockpit. I dropped us from hyperspace. The _Resolute_ was under attack by a Separatist cruiser. As we watched, the enemy craft exploded. Our Venator headed towards the planet, and we followed. We set down. The troops unloaded. The mobile cannons established themselves on the plateau. A mortar fired, striking the bottom of the plateau, which vibrated. _Resolute _took off. I activated my lightsaber as commando droids began to scale the plateau. Beside me, Ahsoka did the same.  
POV: Ahsoka Tano

A commando droid opened fire with its blaster rifle, but I parried with my lightsabers. I leapt, and beheaded the droid with a backhand slash. I tripped another one, but Anakin ran it through with his lightsaber as it stumbled towards him. I pushed several off the plateau. Rex opened fire with his blaster pistols, dropping a battle droid as it descended with its jetpack. Another of the rocket droids fired its blaster rifle several times, forcing the captain into cover. Anakin leapt, slamming his foot down on a commando droid, and flipped through the air. As he flipped, he skewered the commando. He beheaded the rocket droid.

"What are the Separatists doing here?"  
A Mandalorian rebel fired his blaster pistols, but Anakin parried. My boyfriend leapt, and beheaded the soldier. He spun, skewering a battle droid. Barriss slaughtered the commandoes and rocket droids and knocked out the Mandalorian soldiers. A Mandalorian rebel fighter flew overhead, but was shot down. We advanced with the cannons still in position on the cliff to cover us.

POV: Obi-wan Kenobi

On the outside, I was the calm, calculating Jedi Master and General. But on the inside, I was excited. I was going to see the woman I was in love with. I was lost in my thoughts, and so, I didn't hear the whistle of an incoming mortar. I did however feel the impact of Commander Cody knocking me out of the way. The detonation flung the two of us apart.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I saw my former Master and Commander Cody narrowly avoid a mortar. I leapt at a Mandalorian rebel tank, and sliced off its two blaster cannons. I jammed my saber through its cockpit and skewered the driver. We advanced into a rebel camp.

POV: Duchess Satine Kryze

My two bodyguards walked behind me. I heard two blaster shots, and spun around. They crumpled, smoking holes in their chests. A club struck me in the head and blackness encroached on my vision.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I leapt, tackling a super battle droid that had come up behind Ahsoka. I rammed my lightsaber through its gray metal chest. I spun, flinging my saber at another super battle droid. It sliced through the droid.  
"Thanks, Master."  
"You're welcome, Snips."

"General Skywalker! Duck!"  
I reflexively ducked, and a blaster bolt swished across where my head had been. I spun to look, and saw a battle droid with a smoking hole in its chest. Cody opened fire, dropping several droids and a couple of Mandalorians. We slaughtered the droids and took the rebels into custody.


	9. Chapter 9: Taken

_**Note from Author:**_

_**The part where she is guessing where she is, that's based on the way profilers on Criminal Minds use access other people's memories to learn more about the unsub.**_

_**Ahsoka1248**_

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I walked through the burning wreckage of the rebel camp. I heard the sound of a branch cracking, and spun around. Something hit me in the head, and blackness covered my vision.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

A ship lifted off from the landing pad. It was a Mandalorian rebel gunship. The cannons thundered, but the gunship dodged. It exited orbit and disappeared. Suddenly, I got a sinking feeling that something was very, very wrong.

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka!"

I moved through the camp, calling her name.

"Where the frak is she," I muttered.

I scanned with the Force. I could not sense her. I switched to our telepathic bond.

"_Ahsoka! Where are you? Can you hear me?_"

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I woke up in a cold, dark cell. There was no window, but there were two flickering lights.

"_Ahsoka! Where are you? Can you hear me?_"

"_Ani!_"

POV: Anakin Skywalker

"_Ani!_"  
"_Thank goodness I found you. Where are you?_"

"_It's cold and dark. There's no window. I think I'm on a ship. Yes. A ship. I think I am in the room directly next to the engines. It's loud._"

"_What kind of ship?_"

"_I don't know. Frak it. The guards are coming. I've got to go._"  
"_Wait! Are the guards droids?_"

"_Yes,_" She answered, then the bond went silent.


	10. Chapter 10: The Escape

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I woke with a splitting headache and was almost immediately queasy. I rushed over to the waste pot. I vomited, the motions only making my headache worse.

"HEY! Can I get some water in here?"

The droid guard came in, and I flung it against the wall with the Force. I grabbed its blaster rifle.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

"Any idea do you have where taken Padawan Tano would be, by the Separatists?"

"No."

"_Ani! Where are you?_"

"_SOKA! Where are you? I'm in the council chambers on Coruscant._"  
"_I'm escaping from the ship. I'm going to be coming onboard a Neimodian shuttle. Don't shoot it down!_"


	11. Chapter 11: Ahsoka's Return

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I watched the Sheathipede class transport shuttle set down heavily on the Jedi Temple landing platform. The ramp opened. I ran towards it, probing with the Force. A familiar Togruta teenager limped off. Her eyes were swollen half shut, and her beautiful face was marred with bruises. Her lightsabers were clipped to her belt. As for the shuttle, it looked as if it had been through a battle. It was dented and scorched.

"Hey, Skyguy," She said, weakly smiling.

I reached out, and supported her.

"Ani, I have something to tell you."  
"What is it, Soka?"

"I'm pregnant."

I was shocked and happy.

"Congratulations," I gasped.

She collapsed in my arms.

"Get her to a medbay!"

POV: Ahsoka Tano

When I woke, I was laying on a medbay bed. Anakin was asleep in the chair, and his hand was holding mine. He looked like he hadn't slept properly in days, and he looked like he hadn't eaten. I smiled weakly, and shifted. The slight shift was enough to wake Anakin.

"How are you feeling, Snips?"  
I giggled at the use of his nickname for me.  
"I'm feeling a little better. Still a little sore, and of course, I feel different. But that's probably because of the baby."

"Yes."

"How is it anyway?"  
"Well, the embryo seems to be fine according to the scans. It's three weeks old."

"I'm very glad to hear that. What are we going to do about concealing it from the council? I mean, it'll become obvious?"  
"I'm not sure, Ahsoka. And you are right about it becoming obvious."

"How long was I unconscious? Did you leave my side at all? It doesn't look like it."

"Well, you were out for two days. And, I only left you to use the refresher, or when the droids told me to get out for one of their more invasive scans."

"Did you eat?"  
"No. Well, I ate a couple ration bars from my utility belt, but other than that, no."

The 21B droid came over.

"Good news Miss Tano. The embryo is just fine, and as for you, you have a twisted ankle, a bruised ribcage, and you HAD a dislocated shoulder, but it has been put back in place. You have recovered enough to go home."

I smiled. I wanted to get out of the medbay as soon as possible. The droid removed the IVs and such from me. Anakin stood up, and extended his hand to me. He helped me up. We headed back to the dorm. I sat down heavily on the bed. He went to the refresher. When he came out, I had grabbed a holonovel, and he headed towards me.

"Ahsoka, I wanted to ask you something. You mean the world to me. You are the only reason I still live. You make life worth living. I love you more than anything in the world. So," Anakin said, dropping to one knee and producing a small velvet box. "Ahsoka Tano, will you marry me?"


	12. Chapter 12: Yes!

POV: Anakin Skywalker

She gasped, and her eyes watered.

"Yes."

She took the ring from the box and slid it on her finger. She tackled me, kissing me lightly on the lips. I gently hugged her.

The next day, we were planning the wedding.

"So, who do we want to invite to the wedding?"

"Well, we know that Obi-wan would want to be there, and wouldn't tell the council. We also know that since Barriss is in a relationship with Rex, we can trust her not to tell. What about Lux Bonteri? Should we invite him?"  
"Well, Ani, I was planning on inviting him if you didn't mind. I mean, he's a friend of mine."

As we spoke, she scribbled notes on the datapad she was working on.

"Where are we holding it?"

"What about Naboo? It's beautiful there!"

"Yeah, it is. Would you like to do it there?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright, then. Naboo it is. We should also invite Master Koon. If we ask him nicely, for me, he wouldn't tell the council. That's because I'm like a daughter to him. When should we do it?"

"Well, when do YOU think we should hold it?"

"Well, unless it's rushing it too much, about a month or two?"

"That's good. Let's settle for a month. If we have to, we can make it later."  
"Yes. That sounds good."

She scribbled it on the datapad, and then she dropped the datapad. She limped over to the refresher at a high speed. I heard vomiting. I ran into the refresher, and I began to massage her shoulders.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I felt my fiancé's hands caressing my shoulders. I instantly felt better.

"Thanks, Ani."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No. Sorry. But, uh, get used to this. You'll see it quite a lot, I bet."

"Yes, I suppose I will. Look. I'm going to try to stop drinking, because I now have a family to take care of."

I stood up carefully, and my legs faltered. I stumbled.

"Are you okay, Soka?"  
"Yes."

I limped over to the couch. I collapsed onto it.

"Would you like to watch a holo, Soka?"

"Sure, Anakin."


	13. Chapter 13: The Wedding

POV: Anakin Skywalker

It was the day before the wedding. Ahsoka's bump had become slightly more noticeable than it had been. Me and the people we had invited, as well as Duchess Satine, who Obi-wan had invited after the rescue, knowing that she'd want to see something upbeat like a wedding, were hustling around making last minute preparations, while Ahsoka stayed inside _Twilight_ with R2-D2 and C3PO. I'd specifically instructed C3PO to stay quiet and do whatever Ahsoka said. I used the Force to heft a fifty gallon jug of Net'ra Gal onto a table. I hadn't been sure if we should have so much Net'ra Gal, but then, Obi-wan and Ahsoka BOTH had insisted quite loudly that we had it, Obi-wan because Satine was coming, and Ahsoka because she loved it so much. Though, she had promised to reserve herself on how much of it she drank, because she was pregnant and didn't want to hurt the baby. I picked up another jug, and set it beside the first.

"Are we set, everyone?"

"Yes. I believe we are, Anakin. Unless a herd of Shaak come through and knock everything down, but I don't think they will."

The day of the wedding was bustling. The G9 Rigger of the catering company had set down, and they were unloading the food. Ahsoka was preparing herself for the wedding. She was getting into her wedding dress. Duchess Satine's ship set down. Her two Mandalorian guards accompanied her out.

"Hello, Duchess."

Obi-wan knelt, kissing Satine's hand. He stood up. I bowed to her in respect.

"Congratulations on your wedding, Master Skywalker."

"Please, call me Anakin."

Ahsoka moved towards me. Her beautiful blue gown glittered in the Naboo sunlight. She stood facing me.

"I, Anakin Skywalker, take you, Ahsoka Tano, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, until death do us part."

"I, Ahsoka Tano, take you, Anakin Skywalker, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, until death do us part."

She slid the wedding ring onto my finger, and I slid the other one onto hers.

POV: Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker

I leaned in and kissed my handsome husband. He leaned into the kiss. We broke apart, and he wrapped his arms around me. We smiled, looking at the guests.

"Congratulations, Little Soka, Master Skywalker," Master Koon said.

"Thank you, Master Koon."


	14. Chapter 14: Ahsoka's Vision

POV: Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker

I watched my beautiful husband's hands fly smoothly over the _Twilight_'s controls. There was a blinding flash, and I was no longer in the ship. I was in a bright room. A beautiful little girl ran over to another me, and Anakin followed her. My gut told me she was the baby I was nurturing right now.

"Ahsoka."

I came out of my vision to the sight of Anakin's hands blurring in front of my face.

"Are you okay? You zoned out. Got all blank!"

"I just had a vision. We have a daughter."

The ship set down. I got up and we walked out of the ship.


	15. Chapter 15: The Honeymoon

POV: Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker

We disembarked. Senator Organa and a couple of Senate Guards awaited us.

"Greetings, Master Skywalker, Padawan Tano-Skywalker. It's nice to see you again. I was sorry to hear about Padme. Sorry I didn't make it to the funeral."

"Please, call me Anakin."

"And you can call me Ahsoka, Senator Organa."  
"Alright. Call me Bail. Welcome to Alderaan. Please, follow me. I'll show you to the hotel."

He led us to the hotel.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

The hotel was a large transparisteel tower. It was modern looking. It looked like it would cost zillions of credits. We'd gotten the room for free.

"Bail. You didn't have to put us HERE."

It was a famous five star hotel.

"I'll do anything for my favorite Jedi couple," Bail said, smiling.

As amazing as it looked from the outside, I was even more shocked when we got inside. The floor was transparisteel, and underneath was a pool of Gerinian star-stones.  
"Wow. Where'd you get all these gems?"  
"Well, two years ago these were shipped with the note (use these in some luxury building)."

We headed up to the room. It was large, about the size of the _Twilight_, with its own balcony. There was a refresher and a soft looking bed.

"Wow. Look, I can't stay here for free."

I produced my wallet, as Ahsoka wandered towards the balcony. I handed him a five million credit chit, and he handed it back.

"I won't take your money."

"Yes, well, you have to, or we won't stay here."  
"Oh, alright."

He accepted the credit chit. There was a firework from outside.

"Here. You dropped your wallet."

I put away my wallet.  
"Bail, this is so beautiful."  
"Thanks. I own this place. Oh, and the rooms have soundproofed walls."

That night, we were busy with our plans. Ahsoka had brought along a datapad and was busy, using the Holonet to shop for random things. She closed down her datapad, and slammed it down.

"Er!"

"What's wrong, Soka?"  
"Stupid store. They won't let me order the crib."

"It's okay, Soka. Let's go get some dinner or something."

We headed to the dining room and sat down.

"What would you two honored guests like to drink tonight?"

"Uh, I'll have some of the best Net'ra Gal."  
"And I'll just have some water," Ahsoka said.

The waiter walked away. Soon, a serving droid came walking up, balancing the glasses on one finger each and the bottle on another finger. I gawked at the incredible coordination, but my jaw dropped even farther when the droid flipped the glasses down, followed by the bottle.

"Greetings, esteemed guests. What would you like to eat tonight?"

We ordered, and then, a few minutes later, the food came as I cracked open my Net'ra Gal. I took a sip, and smiled.

"That's some good stuff."

The droid set down the food. We ate, then headed back up to our room.

POV: Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker

I headed to the balcony to get some fresh air, and looked out over the beautiful Alderaanian skyline. Anakin came out beside me. I kissed him on the lips. He put his hand on the side of my head, and kissed me again. Our tongues battled for dominance inside our mouths as we made out. I slipped my hand down his pants, and felt him getting hard. I pulled out my hand, and reached down, unclasping his pants. I pulled off his underwear, dropping them to the floor. I dropped to my knee, and took his length in my hand. I leaned in and took it in my mouth.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

Ahsoka began to move her mouth up and down over my manhood. I felt the pressure building in me, and tried to hold it in. Realizing I was close, she pulled most of it out of her mouth, and began to lick my tip. She took it back in her mouth.

"I'm gonna cum!"

I released, my hot sticky Jedi seed filling her small mouth. She swallowed it, and stood up, cum running down her face. She pulled off her shirt, then her belt, the lightsabers clanking to the floor. She removed her skirt, and I saw her panties getting moist.

POV: Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker

I pulled off my soaked panties and pointed my orange ass at Anakin as I licked away the last of his sweet cum.

"Stick it up my ass," I ordered.

He advanced as his length erected and got hard again. He stood over me as I lay on my hands on the bed. He lightly grabbed my shoulders, and slowly pushed his 3 of his 9 inches into my ass. I screamed in pain.

"Frak you're tight," Anakin groaned as he pulled out. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes. I just didn't realize how big it was compared to my ass! Go on."

He pushed back into me.

"Deeper," I groaned through the pain of having a big cock in me.

He pushed deeper, and then pulled out. He increased the speed in small increments. I felt the pressure building in me, and knew that I was close. He pushed all the way in, and I screamed, my pained yell fading to a scream of pleasure. He came, his hot and sweet seed filling my ass and leaking out onto his 9 inches. I came as well, convulsing in pleasure. He flipped me over and knelt, grabbing my legs with both arms. I realized what he was about to do, and moaned in pleasure at the thought of his tongue sliding across my pussy. He moved closer, and stuck his tongue out. His wet tongue caressed my clit, and I shuddered. He gently bit the skin between my womanhood and my leg, sending a shiver of pleasure through me. He returned to my clit, and licked it. I came again. He stood up.

"Stick it in my pussy again, Ani!"

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I slowly began to rub Ahsoka's womanhood with my manhood. She moaned, and then I pushed into her. She winced in pain as my enormous length penetrated her for the second time ever. I increased the speed, ramming all the way into her with each thrust. Just as I felt myself releasing, I pulled out. My throbbing member shot out a hot, sticky stream of seed all over Ahsoka's belly. Then, another stream shot out and struck her in the same spot. I started to walk away to clean up, but I felt an invisible force grab me and pull me back. I turned my head, and saw Ahsoka with her hands outstretched.

"I'm not quite done with you yet, Anakin," Ahsoka said with a smirk.

She grabbed me and pulled me down. She guided my member towards her breasts.

"Oh!"

I stuck my softening member between her breasts. She began to rub her breasts against me, and I felt myself hardening again. My beautiful wife lowered her head, and licked my tip as it came back up again. A moment later, I felt myself preparing to cum again. She increased the pace of her massaging my manhood, and I came. A powerful stream struck her already cum-covered face, and then a second, less powerful stream covered her breasts in seed. She pushed me off, and walked over to the refresher in a seductive way, waggling her ass at me. I got hard for the fourth time that evening as I followed her.

POV: Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker

As soon as he got into the refresher, I grabbed his brown hair, and pulled him closer to me. I kissed him on the lips, and I began to stroke his length. I knelt, and took his 9 inches in my mouth for the second time that evening. I pushed my mouth farther onto his manhood, and then began to suck. As I sucked, I licked him again. A moment later, he came for the fourth time, his hot and sweet seed filling my mouth. I swallowed it, and smiled. I stood up, and kissed him again. He reached down and forward and began to caress my entrance. After a moment, he slowly pumped two fingers into my wet entrance. He increased the velocity of the thrusts, and I felt myself cumming for the third time under his gentle fingers.

"Now, let's just shower."

I reached back, and turned on the water. He moved up behind me and kissed the back of my right lek. I moaned in pleasure. He grabbed a washcloth and soap. He rubbed the soft cloth up and down on my shoulders, and then moved lower. He washed my back, and when he got to my cum-covered ass, first he wiped it clean with the soap, then rinsed the cloth and put on more soap. As he was doing that, he grabbed my ass. I loved it, so I didn't complain. He spun me around, and stole a kiss as he washed first my breasts, then my slightly swollen belly, then moved lower. He washed my clit, stealing a chance to suck on a nipple while he was doing so. He dropped the cloth, having finished the wash. He grabbed my right breast, the one he wasn't sucking, and began to roll it as he sucked on the other. I climaxed again, and he rewashed my clit. I picked up the cloth and put on more soap. I first washed his shoulders and back, making a point to squish my breasts against his chest so that when I washed his cum and sweat covered member, it would be hard for the fifth time. I ran my cloth down his chest and back, then started on his member. First, I washed his scrotum, then I cupped his length in the soapy cloth and began to pump my hand up and down it. I felt him cumming again, his cum striking me in the baby bump. I washed it off, then cleaned his softening member. I stole a kiss as we got out of the shower. We quickly got into our nightclothes, and headed to bed.


	16. Chapter 16: Crystal

POV: Third Person

On the way back to Coruscant, Ahsoka went into labor. Anakin delivered the baby successfully.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

The baby was a beautiful pale orange skinned girl with small, stubby lekku almost identical to Ahsoka's.

"She has your eyes, Ani," Ahsoka said.

She had markings similar to Ahsoka's, but not quite the same.

"What do you want to name her?"

"I don't have any ideas."  
"How about Crystal?"  
"I like that. Crystal Tano-Skywalker."

The baby, who had been crying loudly, quieted at that.  
"I think she likes it."

POV: Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker

Crystal grabbed my shirt, bunching it up in her tiny orange hands. I smiled and handed her to Anakin. When we landed on Coruscant, Barriss was waiting for us. We disembarked. She smiled when she saw Crystal.

"Congratulations!"


	17. Chapter 17: Meeting with the Council

POV: Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker

We barely had time to settle down back in our routines before we were called before the council. We entered the chambers and bowed.

"Masters."

"Aware, we are of your relationship, Padawan Tano, Knight Skywalker. An infant daughter you have, do you not?"

"Yes," Added Master Fisto, "Named Crystal Tano-Skywalker, correct?"  
I winced.  
"Yes, Masters. Are we in trouble for this?"

"We have voted, Padawan Tano. Master Windu was opposed to no punishment, but Masters Koon, Kenobi, Secura and Fisto supported you. The rest were undecided."

"Due to this, not punished will you be," Yoda said.

"Okay, if you know, then you can refer to me as Padawan Tano-Skywalker. We're married."

"Congratulations on your marriage and your child," Master Secura said, smiling at Master Fisto in such a way that made me think they were more than friends.

"Thank you, Master Secura," I said.


	18. Chapter 18: The Duel

POV: Anakin Skywalker

Two days passed after our meeting with the council about our relationship before we had problems. Ahsoka went to the refresher. Two hours later, she hadn't come out, so I entered, and she was gone.  
"Ahsoka? Where are you?"

I couldn't find her. I panicked, and two weeks later we caught up with her on Kashyyyk. I landed the _Twilight. _Ahsoka had turned to the dark side, and vanished. I was trying to bring her back to the light.

"Master Koon, can you watch Crystal?"  
"Sure, Skywalker. Don't hurt Ahsoka."

"I'll try not to…"

Me, Obi-wan and Barriss disembarked and spread out through the woods. Soon, I found her, a dark silhouette against the trees.

"Ahsoka," I called to her.

POV: Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker

"Ahsoka!"

The voice was so familiar, but I knew it couldn't be. I ignited my blades and turned to face the imposter who had taken the form of Anakin. He looked exactly like Ani, but I knew it couldn't be. I sprang at the imposter, my lightsabers flashing. He quickly reached down and grabbed his lightsaber, igniting it and blocking my slashes.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

"You're not him! You're not the real Skyguy. He's dead!"

I slashed at the fake Anakin, who blocked nimbly, his blue bladed lightsaber deflecting my blades.

"Ahsoka! I'm not dead! I'm right here!"

"You're not the real Ani!"

I lunged, and slapped his lightsaber away. I shoved him against a massive tree with the Force. He groaned as he bounced off the tree. I raised my lightsabers over my head, and as I prepared to bring them down, I yelled.

"WHO DO YOU WORK FOR, YOU PHONY?"

"Ahsoka, it's me," the imposter said. "It's me, Anakin."

Something in his tone and his eyes made me want to believe the imposter, but I knew that he was phony, and I brought my lightsabers down. As they came down, a pair of blue blades intercepted them. I looked to each side, where the lightsabers had come from. There were two more imposters. One looked just like Barriss, and the other looked just like Master Kenobi.

"Ahsoka! What's wrong with…"

The fake Barriss's voice was cut off in a yelp as I slashed at her with my shorter blade, her reflexes sending her dancing backwards. I reached out, and threw her with the Force. She crashed into another tree. I lunged at the fake Obi-wan, who easily blocked my thrusts and slashes. I heard another lightsaber activating, and spun, seeing the fake Anakin on the other side of me.

"I can't take you all."  
POV: Anakin Skywalker

I stood behind Ahsoka, cutting off her escape.

"Ahsoka, it's me," I said, "don't do this," I added, desperation clear in my cracking voice.

She lunged at me, her lightsabers a blur of green and yellow as I parried, my own blade a blur of blue. I heard another activating lightsaber, and quickly looked over. The newcomer was incredibly familiar to me, but I knew it wasn't who it looked like.

**A/N: Who is the newcomer?**

**Ahsoka1248**


	19. Chapter 19: RSD

**A/N: I have a little trivia question. Here's an abbreviation I made up for something else I made up for this story: RSD. What does it mean? As an incentive, the first 2 people to guess CORRECTLY will win 2 things; 1. A shout-out in a chapter of An Unlikely Love, and 2. An OC of their choice integrated into the story in a way of my OWN choice.**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

I felt my jaw drop.

"Padme?"

"Hello, Ani," she said.

POV: Obi-Wan Kenobi

My lightsaber was trained on Ahsoka, so that if she attacked again, I could parry. I heard a lightsaber duel, and knew that there was a newcomer, because both Barriss and I were focused on Ahsoka, and Anakin was behind me. I glanced back, and saw a very strange scene. Padme and Anakin were engaged in a furious lightsaber duel which resembled a deadly dance of raw energy. She flicked his lightsaber away, and picked him up by the throat with the Force. She pulled her lightsaber back, preparing to stab Anakin. I sprang into action, vocalizing the phrase, "Barriss, can you hold off Ahsoka?"  
"Yes, not for long though."

"Alright."

I swung my blade at Padme, who blocked. Anakin called his lightsaber back to his hands.

"You're a Sith?"

Instead of answering his question, she deactivated her blade and ran off into the darkness.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

Padme ran off into the dark woods, leaving me standing there in shock, for two major revelations had just manifested. One, Padme was a Sith, and two, she was alive.

A voice boomed out of the trees.

"THIS ISN'T OVER BY A LONG SHOT!"

"Anakin, are you okay?"  
"I don't…"  
I was interrupted by a shout from Barriss.

"Anakin! I need your help."  
I ran to Barriss's side. Ahsoka had collapsed, and she had a nosebleed.

"Get her in the ship."

We loaded her into the ship.

POV: Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker

When I woke, I was laying on my back in a well-lit, but small room. I heard the throb of engines. I had a horrible headache, and I tried to sit up. I found that I was restrained. I looked over. The fake Anakin was sitting by my side. He was asleep, and looked…well, he looked so like the Anakin I knew that I almost believed that he was the real one. He stirred, and seeing me awake, he smiled.

"How are you feeling, Soka?"  
I couldn't answer. My voice wasn't working. I blacked out.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

Ahsoka stirred again. The color had returned to her face, and her eyes had faded back to their normal brilliant blue.

"Ani?"

Her voice sounded hoarse.

"Hey, Soka. How are you feeling?"  
"What happened?"

"I have no explanation for what happened. What do you remember?"

"I remember going to the refresher. There was a hissing sound, and I checked a pipe. A gas squirted out, and I passed out. That's the last thing I remember before waking up here."

POV: Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker

I looked over at Anakin.  
"Why am I restrained, Ani?"

As I spoke, I reached out with the Force to unhook the binders. Nothing happened.  
"Oh, sorry about that, Ahsoka. It'll wear off in a couple of hours."

"You drugged me?"  
I was furious. I couldn't believe that Anakin had drugged me.

"WHY DID YOU DRUG ME? WHY DID YOU RESTRAIN ME?"

He unhooked the binders, and I weakly tackled him.  
"Why am I drugged? Why was I restrained?"  
"Ahsoka, you were, and I hate to say this, and I'm sorry, but you were too dangerous. You tried to kill me, Soka!"

"What?"

"You kept screaming that none of us were the real Anakin, Barriss and Obi-Wan. You claimed that that the real ones were dead and we were imposters trying to kill you. You turned to the dark side, Ahsoka."  
"And with your power level, Little Soka, we thought that it might be best for all to restrain you and take away your Force powers temporarily," Master Plo said.  
POV: Anakin Skywalker

Ahsoka turned pale, and her eyes turned yellow. She growled and sprang at me. She wrapped her hands around my throat.  
"Give me Crystal," she growled through clenched teeth.

"Barriss," I choked, "Give her Crystal."

Barriss retreated, and came back with the baby girl, who was crying loudly. Ahsoka dropped me heavily to the floor and took Crystal, relaxing. After taking a good hard look, she grew angry.  
"This isn't Crystal! This is just another imposter," she roared, throwing Crystal at the wall.

Barriss moved with incredible speed, and caught Crystal. Ahsoka tackled me, wrapping her hands around my throat. Her face contorted in a mask of anger.

"What's going on back there," Obi-Wan called from the cockpit.

Through clenched teeth, Barriss growled out a response of 'Ahsoka's loose and very angry!'

The Mirialan grabbed a sedative as Ahsoka held me by the throat with incredible strength, but not the Force. Ahsoka threw me into the bulkhead, and turned to Barriss, punching out. The Mirialan ducked, and injected the sedative into Ahsoka's hand. Ahsoka choked, and collapsed.

**A/N: Padme's attire in this chapter is a black version of what she wore on Geonosis in Attack of The Clones. Rest and Relaxation, my beloved readers of Star Wars Fanfiction!**

**Ahsoka1248 out.**


	20. Chapter 20: Recovery

**A/N: Oh, and I forgot to mention, the third prize is a special appearance in a chapter.**

**Ahsoka1248**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

Barriss and I eased Ahsoka back onto the bunk. I sat down beside her.

"Hey, Barriss. Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure. Ask away."

"How are you holding up with all this?"

"What do you mean? I'm doing fine."

"You're putting up an interior of being fine, but I think you're just as worried and upset about all of this as I am. Am I right, Barriss?"

"Well, close. Probably not as worried and upset as you are, I mean, she's your wife. I'm just her Heartsister and best friend."

Ahsoka stirred. I probed her, because before I'd been able to sense the taint when she attacked, and I wanted to make sure she wasn't about to attack. I did not detect any of the dark side energy that had been radiating off of her before. To my surprise, I didn't sense even a residual trace of the dark side in her.

"Ani?"  
"Hey, Soka. How are you feeling?"

"Like a tank droid ran me over," she groaned.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka. Is there anything I can do to help," I asked in a gentle tone.

"Ahsoka, if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask any of us," Barriss added.

"Some water perhaps? Maybe some painkillers?"

I grabbed some Comaren out of the medical cabinet, and gave it to her.  
"Thanks, Ani."

She chewed up the Comaren and swallowed it.

"What happened? Did I attack you again?"

"Yes, Ahsoka. You tried to kill me, and then ordered me to give you Crystal. You took a look at Crystal, and hurled her at a wall. She's fine though."

"I remember seeing Padme as a Sith."

"Yes. Somehow, she survived and became a Sith. Or maybe, being a Sith is how she survived."


	21. Chapter 21: Attack On The Temple

POV: Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker

Two days after the incident where I was Sith, while Anakin was out and I was in the refresher changing Crystal, I heard a thump and a crash that sounded akin to transparisteel shattering. I panicked. Automatically, I reached down, and grabbed and ignited my lightsabers. I poked my comlink with one hand.

"Anakin! I think I'm under attack."

"I'm on my way, Ahsoka," he responded.

I heard the hum of a lightsaber activating. I readied myself, and waited by the door. The door went flying off the hinges. Padme stood there holding her crimson lightsaber. She snarled at me.

"So, Anakin came to you after I faked my death did he? His slutty Togruta Padawan?"

That got me angry. I sprang at Padme, my lightsabers flashing. She parried them easily. I kicked at her leg, and she jumped backwards. She ran out the shattered window and leapt onto the roof. I pursued her, as Anakin came in.  
"Ani! Take care of Crystal! I got this!"

I lunged and slashed with my lightsabers. She parried with a two handed slash from her lightsaber. I delivered a spin kick that caught her in her chest. She stumbled backwards, and I stabbed at her with both blades. A Force push struck me, sending me flying. I crashed into the ground. Anakin joined the fight, leaping up from the window.

"Obi-wan's with Crystal, Ahsoka."

Anakin lunged, his lightsaber flashing as he delivered two powerful slashes. Padme blocked.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

"Padme," I spat, "why did you fake your death?"  
"My master told me to," she ground out as she stabbed at my stomach.

I sidestepped the thrust.

"Padme, after you faked your death, I was suicidal! I blamed myself for your death! I repeatedly cut myself; I once tried to hang myself even! Hell, once the only thing that saved me from jumping off the roof of the temple was the fact that I try to be a good master for Ahsoka, and killing myself wouldn't be the mark of a good master."

"So what? Who's Crystal?"  
"You don't get to say her name," I spat, slashing twice with my lightsaber.

"Who is she," Padme ground out, grabbing Ahsoka by the throat with the Force, "tell me or I throw her off the roof!"

"She's me and Ahsoka's daughter," I spat at my first wife, "me and Ahsoka are married!"

Padme threw Ahsoka off the roof. I ran to the edge, blocking her slashes with my saber. I caught Ahsoka with the Force and pulled her back. She called her lightsabers to her hand. Ahsoka and I lunged at Padme, moving as one. Padme was driven back by the united assault of the two of us. Suddenly, a wave of lightning hit me in the back. I dropped my lightsaber and cried out in pain.  
POV: Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker

I heard Anakin cry out. He was on his knees, smoking. Dooku stood behind him.

"FRAK," I yelled, "damn it all to hell!"

I pushed my comlink and called Barriss.  
"Barriss! I need your help! Also, if you can, bring a master or two!"

"What?"  
"Dooku's here on the roof! And Padme's a Sith as well!"

"I'm on my way, Ahsoka! I'll see what I can do about the Masters."

I shut off my comlink and blocked a rapid volley of slashes from Padme.

POV: Barriss Offee

When I got to the roof, Master Secura, Master Yoda, my master and Master Koon in tow, I saw a horrifying scene. Senator Amidala held a stream of Force lightning on Ahsoka, while Dooku was preparing to stab Anakin. We activated our lightsabers.

POV: Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker

I screamed as the lightning hit me. I called one of my lightsabers back and started to block the lightning, holding it in both hands. I heard igniting lightsabers and smiled. Our reinforcements had arrived. I heard blaster fire and looked up, also hearing jetpacks. Droids were dropping from a Separatist transport that was hovering above the Temple. Vulture droids battled clone fighters overhead while the clones were attempting to destroy the transport.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	22. Chapter 22: Fallen

POV: Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker

I called my shoto back into my hands as I continued to block Padme's lightning. I sprang, kicking a commando droid in the stomach. I plunged my lightsabers through its chest and beheaded it with a double backhand slash from both blades. Barriss spun, Force pushing a super battle droid off the roof. She slashed another droid in half.

POV: Anakin Skywalker

Dooku released a jolt of Force lightning which I absorbed with my lightsaber. His lightsaber came around and flicked my blade away. He picked me up by the throat.

"Any last words, Jedi dog?"  
"Yes," I choked, "Ahsoka, I love you so much! I'm sorry! Frak you, Dooku!"

POV: Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker

Dooku plunged his lightsaber into Anakin's stomach.  
"NO," I screamed, dropping to my knees and sobbing.  
POV: Barriss Offee

Ahsoka dropped to her knees. Senator Amidala picked her up by the throat and prepared to kill Ahsoka. I sprang, and blocked her lightsaber before it could hit Ahsoka. I flicked senator Amidala's lightsaber away, and Force pushed her away. She crashed into the roof a few feet away.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: That's it for this story. I know it's a sad ending, but there'll be a sequel.**


End file.
